His Fragile Gift
by AttackOnPotato8
Summary: Soul's little sister comes to Death City to attend the DWMA. Almost everyone who's seen her, can't get enough of her unintentional cuteness. The siblings haven't met before so Soul sees her as his little fragile gift that no one is aloud to touch.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys enjoy this fic about Soul having a little sister. I know these are a bit common but I decided I'd try one :) Plus it seems cute.**

 **I DONT OWN SOUL EATER OR ITS CHARACTERS! I only own Lydia and the plot!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lydia's POV**

As I walked up the steps of the DWMA, I started to worry if I wouldn't make it here.

I just recently found out that I was a weapon while living with my parents on the other side of the country. It was just about a week ago when I found out I could change into a scythe, and that there is an academy for weapons and meisters. It was all so confusing! It was a shocking and terrifying experience as well.

 ** _The previous week_**

 _It was a Tuesday afternoon and my parents and I were sitting at the dinning table, eating lunch. Wes, one of my brothers, was finishing up his lunch quickly so he could get back to his piano lesson. My father had been staring at me, eyes clearly full of disappointment, for the last 15 minutes. I sighed as I slowly took another bite of my food. I was being transferred to a new academy across the country because of an incident at school yesterday. Seems ridiculous right? Well the incident wasn't my fault! Well...it kind of was..._

 _It was just the beginning of 2nd grade and I had already gotten myself into a fight at recess. Some girls were trying to pick a fight with me and to make matters worse, one of them was my best friend. The other two girls were known for bullying others but now they had the only person I could count on, on their side. It was recess and all 3 of them were standing in front of me while I was on the swings. I just wanted to enjoy myself. But no! They continued to stand there and block me from swinging. It was getting annoying and I snarled, my shark teeth showing slightly from the corner of my mouth. "Can you guys please just leave me alone?" I asked politely. But they ignored my request... First it started with teasing but then the leader of their little "group" grabbed my shoulders and shoved me off the swings. I fell in the mud which caused my uniform to wrinkle. Now I was covered in mud._

 _As I hit the ground hard I closed my eyes tightly. I knew because of my brain disability I would get teased. I learned how to deal with being dyslexic myself. But others were making it worse than it needed to be. I bit my lip to prevent myself from sobbing. When I opened my eyes, I saw the worst sight possible. My best friend, Catherine, had taken a liking to their group and sided with them. I couldn't bare the sight of her snickering next to another girl in front of me. I struggled to get up but was quickly stepped on by their leader._

 _What was her name? Allie? Alexis?_

 _I was too busy in my thoughts to realize that Allie/Alexis was preparing to hit me again. I sobbed once I was hit in the arm. I coughed about eight times and struggled to breath. From the impact with the ground, and my panicking, my asthma started to kick in. As I was having a hard time breathing, I felt the girl kick my side about three times. I cried out in pain...but suddenly felt my arm starting to twitch and I felt it go numb. I panicked even more. I took a quick glance to see my arm disappearing. I widened my eyes and gasped as I felt my body jolt up. My arm twitched a little and suddenly it started to dissolve faster. I was too confused to panic, or even scream or move. I doubt I was even breathing at that moment. My skin had completely dissolved on my left arm to my shoulder. The other girls stepped back besides Allie/Alexis. I suddenly felt something sharp move through me and I screamed again. And something formed where my arm used to be. A...blade?! It was black with blue zig zags across it._

 _I was so confused,scared,breathless and terrified! And I still wasn't moving,breathing,or screaming. I was too shocked from what took place in the last 15 seconds._

 _Catherine and the other girl screamed and ran away leaving Allie/Alexis. I was confused as to why, but when I looked to my left, I saw that my blade, had stabbed her in the hand. I gasped as she started screaming and crying. Teachers ran out and I quickly tried to apologize. But I couldn't figure out how to change my arm back! I didn't hurt her too bad at least. She had a cut on the palm of her hand, but she was screaming like her hand got cut off. My heart started to pound as the teacher picked me up and took me to the other side of the playground._

 _"What do you think you're doing?!", she yelled furiously. "I don't kn-know! All of a sudden my arm j-just changed into a b-blade!", I exclaimed. "Don't come up with ridiculous excuses like that! You obviously brought a weapon to school!", she yelled again and grabbed the blade that now replaced my arm and tried to grab it from me. But obviously since this was a part of me now, she couldn't._

 _Suddenly I saw a familiar figure running towards me. It was my oldest brother, Wes. He was supposed to pick me up from school today. He ran up to me, slightly shoving the teacher out of the way. "Lyd-" but before he could even finish his sentence, he noticed that my left arm was now a blade..._

 _His eyes went wide as my arm suddenly changed back to normal. I was panicking as I saw it change back. I felt like I was going to pass out. It felt like my lungs stopped working right there. "Come on..." he said as he picked me up. He didn't seem to care that I was covered in mud. I didn't say anything since I was practically paralyzed._

 _He took me back to the manor in a heartbeat. As he ran inside, he sprinted up to my room and sat me on my bed. "Wait! I'm going to get the sheets dirty! Mom will kill me!", I reminded him. He turned around and saw that my outfit was still covered in mud. "Nevermind that now. This is important," he said as he kneeled down in front of me. He gave me my inhaler since I was still struggling. I quickly pressed it against my lips and pushed down on it,making it send out air to me. I breathed in and closed my eyes, placing it on my bed. Wes patted my shoulder. "You okay now?", he asked and I nodded. "Good...now I have a few questions. And I'm going to explain what happened and why your arm was changed into a blade", he said softly like he knew exactly what was happening. I only nodded._

 _"Do you happen to remember your other brother?" he asked calmly. I paused before answering. I remembered hearing about him. He moved out a year or two ago to attend another school across the country. My parents kept us separated for some reason because they thought I could learn a lot more from Wes. They said Wes was more responsible. As for my other brother, I've only seen him in pictures. But those pictures were taken long ago so I doubt he looks like that anymore. I know that me and him share the same personalities. At least that's what my mother told me. And we look alike. We have the same eyes, teeth, and hair color. I share the same hair color with both of my brothers though._

 _But I knew that he exists...so I guess that means I remember him. So I only nodded and looked back at Wes. He nodded as well. "Good," he said. He then took a deep breath and explained everything about my brother, who was named Soul apparently, and how he discovered he was a weapon too. He then told me that I had another thing in common with Soul. Us both being weapons. He explained the reason Soul had left to become a weapon at an academy known as the Death Weapon Meister Academy._

 _I was actually fascinated with the story, until the end of it. "But since you're a weapon just like Soul, it means you'll have to attend the academy too," he finished explaining. I widened my eyes and started to panic. I wanted to cry so bad because I knew what that meant. I'd be leaving my family, who didn't really care for me, but I'd be leaving the place I was used to for so long. Worst of all, I'd be leaving Wes. The only person I could look up to. Though I would be leaving the place where no one liked me. I had no friends...they all turned their backs on me. So maybe I could get a better life there._

 _But during that story, it seemed like I'd be able to count on Soul just the same as I would with Wes. He seemed like a nice person and a pretty cool guy._

 _At dinner that night, Wes explained everything about what happened and my parents scolded me for hurting the girl. I knew at least that part wasn't my fault. I didn't want to complain because they usually scolded me for everything anyway. But in the end, my parents understood the consequences and decided to have me sent to the DWMA by next week._

 ** _Present day_**

And here I am now...

I finished walking up the steps tiredly. As I tried to carry my bags over my shoulder, I started to feel weak. So I decided to sit down for a minute. As I gently sat down on the ground, I laid my head back and closed my eyes. My snow white hair had fallen a little past my shoulders to my chest and was perfectly straight today. I let my bangs cover one of my huge piercing red eyes today as well. I decided to dress pretty today too. I wore a black and red dress with white lace along the bottom and at the top. The dress stopped along the middle of my thighs and slightly puffed out at the bottom past my waist. This dress made me look like a doll...But a cute and adorable doll...and cute and adorable sells. So I could probably get by with a few things easily. But I was so worn out at the moment so I closed my eyes a little.

"Oh...Hello little one," I suddenly heard someone say. I opened my eyes slowly and yawned. When my vision cleared, I could see a tall man with a gray lab coat on that had stitches all over it. He had glasses and grey hair with stitches on his face too. He also had a screw coming out of his head.

I shook my head quickly and rubbed my eyes to check if my vision was correct. But when I opened my eyes, I still saw the man and gulped a little. He was scaring me slightly. But then I saw him smile which calmed me down a little. "What are you doing here by yourself? Shouldn't you be with your parents or someone?" he asked a little confused.

I shook my head shyly. "N-No. I was supposed to start attending this sc-school," I said softly. He probably didn't hear me all that well. But maybe he did because he walked closer to me and picked me up in his arms. He then looked behind himself and called a man with longish red hair over. I blinked and waited to see what was happening.

"Spirit, could you get this little girl's bags for her?" he asked of the man with longish red hair who's name was apparently Spirit. He nodded and picked up some of the bags. "I-I can carry that one," I said and pointed to my smallest bag. It was the one with my most personal stuff and I wanted to keep it close. "Oh. Sure," he smiled and handed me the bag.

Then Spirit got a good look at me. "Awww! She's so cute! And tiny! Oh she reminds me of my Maka when she was little!" he squealed and I giggled a little. "Awwww! And her laugh is soo cute!" he continued on. "Ok Spirit that's enough. We have to get her to lord death so we can find out why she's really here," he said and started walking in. Spirit calmed down and started walking in with us, carrying the bags. I clutched my bag closer to me. I had my stuffed bunny inside the bag. I took it out to cuddle it for comfort, feeling nervous of being here.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the tall man's shoulder. I yawned again,starting to get really tired. But soon enough, I was awoken by the guy with the screw in his head. "We're here," he smiled and I looked up. I saw little white clouds floating everywhere and an endless blue sky. There were giant black sticks that were together in the ground and as I looked up in front of me, the man was leading me to someone similar to the grim reaper.

Oh wait...he _is_ the grim reaper!

"Oh! I see you've brought a child here!" he spoke in a goofy voice. I smiled a little but decided not to show my shark teeth yet. It might take away my act of cuteness. "H-Hi," I said with a soft smile. The man put me down and I looked up at him. "Stein. Professor Stein", he addressed himself. I continued the closed mouth smile and nodded. I looked up to the grim reaper with the funny mask on and waited for him to say something.

But it seemed like they were all waiting for me to say something as well. Then I realized. "Oh! Sorry. M-My name's Lydia", I spoke up. "What a lovely name!", the reaper complimented. "Thank you", I thanked him in return. "So...? Are you a weapon or a meister?", he asked.

"Dad. She's probably too young to be a weapon _or_ a meister",someone suddenly said. I then saw a boy who was decently tall with black hair and three white stripes on the side, wearing a symmetrical black suit. He walked towards me with two other girls beside him. One was tall with pants on and had dirty blonde hair. The other girl was shorter and had short blonde hair,with the same outfit as the other girl's did, but with shorts.

I looked up at him and he gave me a soft smile. "I'm Lord Death's son, Death the Kid", he said and put out his hand. I took his hand and shook it. "I'm Lydia Evans", I said with a full teeth smile, which I didn't intend to do...

I kept my eyes closed as I shook his hand with my smirk , showing my teeth, still on my face.

Everything went silent and I opened my eyes and let go of his hand. Everyone was wide eyed...

Oh no...

"Did you say Lydia _Evans_?", Professor Stein asked. "Yeah? Why what's wrong?", I asked and looked at everyone.

Lord Death cleared his throat. "Never mind that right now. What's important is finding out if you're a weapon or meister", he said and I looked over at him.

"I-I'm a weapon", I spoke, now feeling shy again because of the awkward silence a couple seconds ago. "Oh really?! That's great to hear!", Lord Death cheered.

"So what kind of weapon are you?", Kid asked. "Oh I'm a scythe", I replied to him as everyone got silent again. They all gave each other looks like they knew something. But then they just brushed it off.

"Could you please demonstrate for us?", Lord Death asked and I nodded. I walked up to him. I then remembered what Wes taught me. Even though he didn't know much about weapons and meisters and what they did exactly, he still knew how to help me change in and out of weapon form. I guess its because he watched Soul do it.

 _Where is Soul anyway? I'll probably have to ask them when I'm done demonstrating._

I concentrated after closing my eyes. I then made myself transform into a scythe. Lord Death caught me and held me in a firm grip. I was black with blue zig-zags across my blade. Lord Death nodded and everyone else clapped. I then changed back into my human form and landed on my feet.

Kid came over to me and gave me a huge hug. "She's so cute!", he exclaimed and one of the girls that followed him, hugged me as well. She was laughing and giggling like a kid...almost like me. "Move you guys! I wanna hug her too!", the taller girl ran up to me and hugged me as well. I giggled and started laughing. "Awwww! Her laugh is so cute!", the shorter one squealed.

"I wanna hug her too!", Spirit yelled and started running over, but Professor Stein held him back. I hugged all three of them back, until I realized that I still had to find Soul. "Um. E-Excuse me?", I called out a little shy to speak. The three of them let go and everyone looked at me. "What's wrong?", Lord Death asked.

"Oh well...you see. I came here to attend the school because I recently found out I was a weapon. But...also I needed to find my brother once I got here. His name is Soul Evans", I announced and everyone went quiet again.

Whenever they all go silent like that, it makes me nervous...

"Soul Evans huh? Well I'll be damned...", Stein said and chuckled. "He never told us he had a sister adorable as you are", he smiled and patted my head. "I'll go call him down", he said as he started walking down the hall to leave.

Lord Death laughed. "I knew there was something familiar about you. Your hair, teeth, eye color, last name and weapon type. They're all the same as your brother's", he chuckled. That made me smile. Being reminded of how many things we had in common, made me feel like we'd be able to get along better.

After a few minutes went by, I heard the door open from afar. Following the door's noise, I heard footsteps coming closer at a high paced speed. I was sitting on the floor in the taller one's lap who introduced herself as Liz. And the other girl was apparently named Patty.

I looked up to see two figures running towards me. One was tall with ash blonde hair and pigtails. She wore a red and black plaid skirt and a buttoned coat that opened at the bottom. The other figure was a little taller and had white hair, red eyes, and shark teeth...

 _Soul..._

"She's so cute!", the girl squealed and ran up to me. And before I could even speak, I was engulfed in a massive bear hug. I giggled and hugged back. "Her laugh is adorable too!", she squealed again. I then felt another few pairs of arms wrap around me. Death the Kid and the two girls had hugged me again too.

"Uh...excuse me..I can't b-breath!", I gasped, almost out of breath. They all looked at me and quickly let go. "I'm sorry but you're just so cute!", the girl with the pig tails apologized. I smiled with my mouth open again and her eyes widened. "Woah Soul you gotta come see her teeth!", she called.

I closed my mouth. His eyes were wide and he blinked.

I think I knew why...

"What's your name?", the girl asked. I paused before answering. "Oh! My name's Lydia," I said and she smiled. "I'm Maka and this is Soul," she introduced. I smiled at them and I saw Professor Stein come over. "Maka...I think we should let Soul and Lydia see each other for a minute. Then you can hug this adorable thing for as long as you want", he chuckled and ruffled with my hair. I looked over at Soul and started to stand up. I walked up to him and he looked down at me.

I smiled and jumped up into his arms. "Brother!", I exclaimed and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back. "Aww!", everyone said at the same time. I laughed and felt his grip tighten on me. I smiled softly and closed my eyes. I rested my head upon his shoulder as he stroked my hair. "You grew up...", he whispered. I giggled and felt his grip tighten more. Not enough to hurt me but just enough to keep me secure. "I have to talk to you", he said quietly.

"We'll be right back," he said and started walking off while carrying me. I looked up at him. "What's wrong?", I asked. He looked back down at me. "Nothing...we just have a lot to catch up on," he chuckled and I nodded, agreeing.

After a while of walking, we made it out to the front of the school where we sat down together on one of the benches. I looked up at him as he smiled down at me.

We ended up telling each other about our lives and explaining ourselves for a while.

But suddenly he blurted out a statement that I wasn't expecting.

"Lydia...you need to tell me what's been going on at home lately...and how you discovered you were a weapon...", he said in a half serious, half soft tone.

I bit my lip but bit it a little too hard to where my shark teeth sunk into it, and drew blood. He widened his eyes and I tried licking the blood off. But he took the sleeve of his sweatshirt and gently pressed it against my bottom lip. He held it there for a few seconds and removed it. "There", he smirked and I smiled a little.

"Thanks. But what about the blood on your sweatshirt?", I asked. "It's fine" he shrugged it off. "Blood always makes things look cooler", he smirked.

I giggled and nodded. "But anyway...what's been going on at home? Has dad been treating you right?", he asked, with a serious and soft tone. I paused before answering. There was that one time a few weeks ago...

"No n-not really", I lied and faked a smile. He saw right through it and clenched his fists. "I made him promise not to hurt you...", he growled and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as well.

"Soul it wasn't that bad...just a few scars...", I mumbled and looked down.

 _Wes did warn me that he was the protective one..._

"Show me the scars...if they're not that bad", he said. I swallowed hard and pulled the top part of my dress down a little. He covered me and looked around to make sure no one was near. I only pulled down the top part but stopped before my chest to reveal a few bruises. He sighed and started lifting up my sleeve to reveal slashes on my arm.

"Did he use the belt on you?", he asked, trying to keep himself calm. I nodded and felt the tears burning in my eyes. I blinked them away as I pulled my dress back up and pulled my sleeve down. "I'll show you the rest later", I sighed and looked up at him.

"There's more?", he asked and picked me up into his arms. I nodded and closed my eyes, hugging him. "I really don't feel like talking about that right now. Can we talk about something happier?" I asked and felt him kiss my forehead. "Yeah. It's kinda ruining the whole 'my sister finally found out she's a weapon thing' ", he chuckled and I did the same.

Just then, Maka came running out to us. "There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you two", she laughed. "Well we said we'd be right back", Soul shrugged and Maka rolled her eyes. "Soul it's been an hour", she informed and crossed her arms.

We both widened our eyes. "That long?", I asked and she nodded. "Anyway, Lord Death needs you back to the death room to discuss a few things", she informed me. "M-Me?", I asked a bit surprised. She nodded and started leading me back. Soul quickly got up and followed. "Soul this is only for her", Maka reminded him and held him back. "Then why are _you_ following her?", he asked and started following me again.

Maka gave a surprised look but shrugged it off and continued walking down with Soul and I. Suddenly a boy with blue hair came running up to me and he grabbed me by the shoulders, holding me up in the air. "SO YOU'RE THE NEW LITTLE GIRL THAT EVERYONE'S BEEN TALKING ABOUT?!", he practically screamed in my face.

I winced and closed my eyes tight. "WELL I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! I AM GOING TO SURPASS GOD!", he yelled again. I started to panic and I struggled to get out of his grip. "Black*Star you're scaring her!", Maka yelled and she walked over. She grabbed me and got me down from his grip. I quickly hid behind her and he raised an eyebrow. "What?", he asked.

"Maka...CHOP!", she suddenly yelled and slammed a book upon his head.

 _Where did that book come from?_

Soul picked me up and started to walk to the death room. I looked at him. "Who was that?", I asked still in shock. He sighed and in a relaxed tone, replied "Black*Star...you just have to get used to him. He's always like that"

"Always?", I asked a little surprised.

"Yep", he replied with a small laugh. I paused for a minute.

 _Well that's gonna take some time to get used to.._

Soon, Maka showed up next to us. "Sorry...Black*Star can be a bit annoying when you first meet him", she apologized. I giggled. "It's alright"

Soon we reached the door that lead to the death room and Soul started walking in with me. Maka followed close behind as we approached Lord Death. "Oh hello Lydia! It's great to finally see you again!", Lord Death greeted me. I smiled up at him as Soul set me down.

"Hi Lord Death. So Maka told me that I was needed down here?", I asked. "Ah yes...Maka and Soul, you may leave now. We just have to talk about a few things", he shooed my brother and his meister off.

Maka nodded and started walking out, leaving Soul behind to hesitate. "She's fine Soul. Now run along", Lord Death sent him off. We waved goodbye to each other and once they were both out of sight, Lord Death turned back to me.

"Now Lydia, we have a few things to talk about. Just some simple things about how you discovered you were a weapon and such", he started.

I nodded and we both sat down at a little table he had set up.

 _I have a feeling that this wont be that simple of a talk..._

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fic. I've been writing it and plotting it for a while, even before I made this account. So I've put a lot of thought and work to it. I thought it would be a good idea to start writing a fanfic earlier in the summer, but I never got around to making the account until at least July.**

 **I thought since I don't have to worry about school and such over the summer, that it would be a summer hobby, but me being the procrastinator I am, I waited too long to start writing :(**

 **I start school in like 2 weeks and I'm already stressing about that. And usually my school gives a lot of projects,homework, and other stuff to catch up on and worry about, so I might not be able to update as often as I would like too.**

 **BUT! I will absolutely be working on it as much as possible and I'll probably have at least 2 chapters out before I go back. Writing has always been one of my hobbies along side making music and drawing. So whenever I have free time I always dedicate it to that.**

 **Otherwise anime watching and edit making XDD**

 **But anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **I'm sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in...2 weeks?!**

 **I'm sorry but to me that isn't acceptable considering the fact that you guys actually enjoyed the first chapter. And that I said I would update before I went back to school. And that was two weeks ago... Actually right after I posted the first chapter, the next night I started working on this chapter and I was planning to have it finished by about a day or two after. But I never got around to finishing it. Then I had to start preparing for school and that was stressful enough. I couldn't watch anime for the rest of the summer pretty much. Not because I wasn't allowed to or anything, I just didn't have enough time. I also had to finish my summer homework.**

 **So basically I didn't have time to do any writing or watching anime or even reading manga because I had to prepare for school. And when I wasn't preparing for school, I had to try and at least leave the house because I haven't left my room...all summer...and the outernet is scary so that took me about 3 hours to get to the outernet.**

 **Anyway, I honestly apologize for not being able to write or publish anything and I'm actually pretty pissed at myself for not writing. I'm gonna try to write as much as possible when I'm not cramming for a test or catching up on work. Cause lets be honest, the first week of school is always the hardest and it sucks the most. It did for me XD**

 **But this week shouldn't be too bad and I should be able to write more. But again I'm really really sorry for not updating this chapter sooner!**

 **Also I would like to thank you guys for the favorites and reviews on my fanfic.**

 **And here I present you with the next chapter :)**

* * *

 _Where is Soul?_

I had just finished my conference with Lord Death about becoming a weapon. In all honesty, it went by pretty well. I was expecting him to have found out about my parents and what they used to do to me. I thought he was going to call for my parents to be thrown in jail or something. Then I would have to stay with Soul permanently.

When Lord Death made my brother and Maka leave, I started to think it would be more important of a talk than I thought.

 _What if he did know about what they did to me?_

But I tend to overthink a lot of things...

Those thoughts are ridiculous!

He didn't know about my parents and none of the staff did either. So it wouldn't make any sense in the slightest for him to talk to me about that.

And he didn't. So I'm fine...

 _Unless..._

What if Soul had already talked to Lord Death about our parents in the past? That means he knows about our parents and what they did...

But they never abused him...

 _Wait..._

Somehow Soul knew about father threatening to abuse me in the past. Because if he didn't, then why did he ask me about life at home nowadays?

Soul clearly knew about me before he left...

When I came here and he saw me again first the first time in who knows how long, he probably saw me as someone he _has_ to watch over. Someone he cant let leave his side...

 _I really don't know why though..._

 _I'm pretty sure the only reason he's like that is because he knew how threatening father was, and he knew that father had beaten me..._

 _So when he first got to the DWMA a few years back, he might have ended up confessing about what his home life was like._

 _But maybe he didn't._

Soul wasn't really the type of person to just go around throwing personal business away. Even if it _was_ Lord Death or Stein...or even Spirit for that matter.

 _I don't think he'd be able to talk to Spirit though. He seems to hate Soul since Soul's always so close with his daughter._

 _Lord Death could actually know about my home life...its a possibility...a very small possibility as well..._

 _I came here to escape home life and my family. And to become a weapon...and to finally meet my brother._

 _I'm letting go of that past._

 _I'm starting a new me...a better, stronger, brave, and bold me..._

 _And if Lord Death or anyone besides me, Soul, and possibly Maka, knows about our past life...so be it._

 _I'm done with my family back home._

 _They didn't love me or Soul so why bother._

I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I gasped and quickly turned around to see Soul..

This brought a smile to my face. "There you are. Why were you wandering the halls by yourself?", he asked and picked me up.

 _I don't get it..._

I giggled and hugged him back. "I was just looking for you", I laughed and he sighed.

 _Why is he so..._

"Well I'm here now. And you're not going off on your own again. You got that?", He asked in a half serious and half playful tone.

 _Protective...?_

I nodded and another giggle escaped my lips.

* * *

"So what kind of weapon are you?", Maka asked. We were out at the basketball court after school. Black*Star, Kid, Patty and Soul were all arguing about teams on the court while Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and I were sitting on one of the benches.

"Oh I'm a scythe", I replied shyly. I wasn't really used to being around so many people at once. I guess school was the only social thing I was used to.

 _That's the old me..._

"Really?!", she gasped along with Tsubaki, and Liz. I nodded and Maka paused. "Do you mind if I see your weapon form?", she asked me. I paused for a moment and stood up along with her.

"No not at all", I smiled and she did the same. I smirked with my shark teeth slightly appearing from the corner of my mouth and transformed into a scythe. Maka caught me and the other girls clapped. Everyone on the court stopped to admire my weapon form.

"She looks so cool!", I heard Patty shout. "Just like Soul and with a blue pattern but...IT'S NOT SYMMETRI-", Kid was interrupted by Maka throwing a book towards him.

 _Where the hell does she get those books from?!_

 _Seriously! They just pop out of no where!_

Everyone continued to stare in awe. "You have a pretty cool weapon form. You're so similar to Soul", Liz broke the silence. "I WANNA HOLD HE-" Patty started to yell but Kid quickly covered her mouth and had to hold her back. Maka smirked down at me and I changed back to human form.

Everyone clapped "Very impressive", Maka complimented. I smiled up at her until Black*Star came running over. He picked me up for the second time today and shook me rapidly. "LYDIA YOU ARE FRICKING AMAZING! YOU NEED TO SURPASS SOUL AND BECOME THE BETTER AND MORE POWERFUL SIBLING DO YOU HEAR M-", and for the second time today, Maka gave Black*Star a Maka-Chop...

 _Note to self: Ask Maka where she gets the books every time she needs them, and learn how to give a Maka-Chop.._

Soul walked over to me and stood slightly in front of me. "I will always be the dominant sibling, Black*Star...", Soul implied with a smirk. I smiled and everyone nodded except for Black*Star...who couldn't move his head the slightest bit at the moment.

Soul picked me up for probably the 3rd time today and ruffled my hair. I grumbled as my bangs covered both my eyes now. I looked down and my cheeks turned red. He laughed and I shook my hair back into its usual place. My bangs to the side covering my right eye. Even though he messed up my hair, when I shook it back, it naturally kept itself straight as I liked it.

He gave me a smirk showing his shark teeth, as I did the same. "The devilish siblings", Maka laughed. Soul shrugged. "As long as we looks devilish and creepy...we're still cool", he stated proudly and I giggled.

I suddenly felt a breeze hit my face and it slightly blew my hair a little. I quickly held my bangs in place to keep my right eye covered as the breeze picked up. I shivered a little from the breeze as it turned to gusts of wind. I couldn't let anyone see under my bangs...

 _Not after that scar..._

Soul held me closer to his chest as he looked up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain soon", he mumbled. I looked up at the sky and from the corner of my eye, I could see Maka tense up. Soul noticed and walked over to her, still carrying me. He kissed her forehead and I smiled softly.

 _They're so cute together..._

"Damn it! My suit is going to get wet! Liz! Patty! Lets get home now...", Kid said in a panic. The two pistols followed him off.

"Ha! Not even rain can make me stop playing basket-", Tsubaki grabbed Black*Star's arm and started dragging him back.

"Come on", Soul said calmly to both of us as he put his arm around Maka's waist, and held me securely with one arm. We started heading back to the apartment. My bags were already brought there earlier today.

Soul opened the door and set me down as he lead Maka in. "I was afraid we'd get stuck in the rain like last time", Maka chuckled. Soul did the same and I raised and eyebrow, confused.

I quickly fixed my hair up again and made sure my bangs covered my right eye. As I looked out the window I saw lightning flashes illuminate the clouds through Death City, and from the corner of my eye, I could spot Maka trembling a few feet away from me. Soul walked over to her and gave her a soft hug. She relaxed into the embrace, enjoying his warmth and comforting nature. "Don't worry about the rain and thunder. I'm here and I will be here for you like I promised. And Lydia's here this time too", he smirked and gestured to me.

Maka looked up from his chest and sniffed. She followed the direction of his gesture and smiled warmly at me. "And she's not gonna let anything happen to you either", Soul added. I smiled back at them and ran over. I hugged both of their waists because I couldn't reach any further up. Soul laughed softly and they both hugged me back.

"Your sister is probably the most adorable child I've ever met", Maka complimented and patted my head. "The most adorable, fierce, beautiful, and the _coolest_ child", he corrected proudly. I laughed at his reply and suddenly the door went flying open.

"SOUL!" was all I heard before the three of us were ripped apart from the hug and Soul was glomped by a woman who had purple hair and purple clothing to match.

Well...I don't know if you'd consider that clothing...

"Soul I've missed you so much!", the woman, who appeared to be part cat, squealed. She pressed her boobs into his face while laying on top of him and that caused an extreme nosebleed. I just stood there, shocked. I didn't know what to do right now but try to process it.

Maka quickly covered my eyes. "You're 7! You don't need to be seeing this", she grumbled and pulled me behind her.

"BLAIR!", Maka's voice echoed throughout the apartment and possibly throughout the apartment building all together. The cat lady who was apparently named Blair, quickly got off Soul and transformed herself into a tiny purple cat. She purred and walked off into the kitchen.

I looked over to Soul and gasped. His nose was still rapidly bleeding and he looked like he was in a daze. "Nii-San!", I exclaimed and ran over to him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. I handed him tissues and he took them shakily. Maka rambled on about the ignorance of men and walked off to find Blair.

 _Probably to give her a Maka-Chop..._

"Soul are you okay?", I asked and sat on his lap. His nose finally stopped bleeding. "Yeah...but that was totally uncool... especially in front of you. Not a good first impression", he mumbled.

"You're not uncool... in fact you're the coolest guy I've ever met. Your the best brother too", I corrected him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before giving him a big hug. "I love you Nii-San", I said and closed my eyes.

He didn't hug back at first...probably because he was shocked. It took him a few seconds to process but he ended up hugging me back. "I love you too", he replied back. "Don't forget that".

We stayed like this for a while until Maka came back into the main room of the apartment. "Hey s-", she paused mid-sentence when she saw us in an embrace. She smiled and walked to the back of the apartment and to the bathroom to shower. After a few minutes longer of the embrace, Soul looked down at me to see that I was falling asleep.

He looked out to the window and saw that it was dark outside but still pouring rain. He got up, still holding me, and he carried me to bed. I wasn't completely asleep yet, so I could still feel his Soul Wavelength. It was calm and collected like nothing at all was wrong. His soul was as peaceful as mine right now which was actually quite comforting.

Soul carried me into his bedroom and laid me down gently. He closed the door and plopped down next to me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "You're awake", he whispered. I nodded and yawned. "I'm a bit tired though", I yawned and sat up. "Do you think you have any other clothes I can rest in? This dress is getting really uncomfortable",

He nodded. "You can borrow my t-shirt", he said and got up. I nodded as he went to his drawer and pulled out an orange t-shirt and handed it to me. He turned around and I quickly changed into the t-shirt. It went all the way down to my feet and my arms were covered as well.

He turned around and chuckled. "You're so tiny it looks like a gown on you", he couldn't contain his laughter. My cheeks turned red and I laughed as well. He picked me up and spun me around the room. "You're so cute!"

I laughed as he spun me around until I started to get dizzy. He put me down on the bed and kissed my forehead. "I'm gonna go say goodnight to Maka. Ill be right back", he said and left the room for a few minutes.

I laid down on the bed and faced my back to the door. I looked out the window and stared out to the moon. The moon was probably one of the creepiest things I've ever seen. It was cool to look at though.

Soon Soul finally came back into the room and closed the door. Then he plopped down on the bed next to me. I rolled over to face him. I leaned close into his chest and shut my eyes. He put an arm around me and looked up at the sky through the window.

"Please don't leave me for our other family...you're the only one I have left who cares...", I whispered and drifted off to sleep.

His eyes widened and he looked down at me. Soon he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Never..."

* * *

 **That actually gave me feels writing that last part...**

 **Sorry for the short chapter! It's all I could write at the moment and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! I always hated waiting for my favorite fanfics to get updated! Especially when it was a fanfic I literally lived for. I'll try not to let the gaps between updates get too far apart from each other!**

 **Thank you guys soooo much for your reviews on the last chapter! Those reviews and favorites are what encourage me to keep writing! Now I'm NOT and absolutely NOT the kind of writer who just begs for reviews and only writes the next chapter off of reviews. It annoys me because it's like they don't even write for their enjoyment...**

 ***coughs***

 **Anyway! Again I'm sorry for the wait but we all know summer ends eventually.**

 **Please don't shoot me for reminding everyone of that...**

 **But yeah school fricking sucks...so I'll write as much as possible whenever I can!**

 **And whenever I know that there's gonna be a major gap between updates, I'll try to inform you guys at the end of the chapter if I can.**

 **I hope you liked chapter 2!**


End file.
